Maka the soul reaper and souls mission
by CrossoverLover2013
Summary: After a fight against a monster Soul and Maka are separated now they have to find a way home to reunite. Other charcters will appear that are not in the charcter thing so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter a new world

**Hi sorry I know I have a lot to work on this idea came and I had to get it down I have to thank AnimeCorazon1997 for help with my first chapter so here we go.**

* * *

Late one night on the outskirts of Death City Nevada stood two shadowy figures looking at two students who just finished defeating a kishin egg.

"So are those the two you want to destroy?" One of the figueres asked while looking at the two who were on their way home.

"Yes so how about we send some of your monsters after them." The other person said. He agreed and sent on after the two because they were really tired.

Maka and Soul on the way home

A few hours earlier the whole school was put on high aleart because of strange monsters with animal like behavior so all students were to be on aleart on the way home at night. They almost got home when one of those monsters appeared in Maka and Souls way.

"Soul transform so we can beat this thing and get home and get some sleep." Maka said as soul truned into a wepon that she picked up and started to attack the monsters.

Maka was doing no damage to it when she backed off Maka noticed that the monster was protecting it's mask the whole time.

"Hey Soul let's aim for its mask that might end it." Maka said.

"Sure thing Maka let's get that thing but be careful not to get hurt." Soul said as they ran towards it and attacked it.

When Maka went to attack before she could land one the monster got her frist she was bleeding pretty bad. She didn't let the pain get to her when she cut his mask in half and the monster dissapered just leaving a soul.

Back on the rooftop

"That was odd they defeated one of my hollows." Said one of the figures. Then other got an idea to open a hole under Maka and send her to another world and let her die from her injury she got while fighting the hollow and they set there plan in motion.

Down with Soul and Maka

Soul are the monsters soul and was really happy but then heard Maka scream. Soul turned around and saw Maka get dragged into a hole. "Maka!" Soul yelled but just missed her hand.

With Maka

She was being pulled into a portol but kicked the person who did it and he lost his grip and she fell. When she landed on her injured arm and screeched in pain. When she was getting on her feet another monster appeared. She heard someone yelled and thought it was soul but then she saw a flash on black hair then she passed out.

The monster got destroyed when Ichigo showed up and saw Byakuya standing over a girl bandaging up her arm.

" Ichigo get over her a pick her up and carry her to my Mansion so she can rest." Byakaya as he saw Ichigo.

" What why do have to why not you." IchigI said which got him a slap in the back of the head from Rukia so he aggressive and picked her up and walked to the mansion.

When they got there Ichigo laided her down on Byakayas bed and then they got in aargument they were so busy argueing they didn't see Makas eyes open.

Back in death city

When was done finishing telling what happened he had to deal with her father and he was mad at himself he gave himself a mission and it was to find Maka.


	2. Chapter 2 New World and New Friends

Chapter 2: A New World and New friends

_Last time Maka and Soul fought a monster called a hallow and Maka caught injured and someone who will be named in a later chapter grabbed Maka and dragged her into a portal and put her in the Bleach world. Now onto the next chapter._

Maka's Pov

As my eyes were opening I heard two peoples voices I didn't recognize arguing with each other. I was about to sit up when someone pushed me down on the bed. I noticed it was a girl with short black hair with violet eyes and a black kimono.

"Sorry about the noise those guys always fight." The girl said to me as the two boys kept arguing as if we weren't even here. One of the boys had long black hair a black kimono with a white cote with the number six on it. The other boy had spiky orange hair and also wore a black kimono.

"Who are those two?" I asked weakly as I looked at the black haired girl as I grabbed my shoulder in pain as I tried to sit up again this time she let me.

"Ok my name is Rukia the one with orange hair is Ichigo and the other one with black hair is my big brother Byakuya. Hold on I'll try to get those two to stop fighting." Rukia said as she left me their for a minute.

Then Rukia came back over with Byakuya and Ichigo behind her. "Brother and Ichigo this is.." Rukia started but couldn't finish because she didn't know my name.

" Oh my name is Maka and it's nice too meet all of you." I said with more energy then I had before. Ichigo shacked my had and Byakuya just nodded his head and stood there staring at me.

" Are you ok you had us worried!" Byakuya asked kneeling down to my level so we could see eye to eye.

" Yeah but it was mostly Byakuya who was worried." Ichgo I said putting his arm around Byakuya.

" Ichigo Kurosaki get your arm off me or you lose the arm." Byakuya said as Ichigo removed his arm from around Byakuya .

" I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots." Maka thought to herself as this continued.

Death city Souls Pov

As I was making my way back to the DWMA I was going over in my mind how to tell Lord Death and Maka's dad that I couldn't protect her and I don't know where in the world she is.

"Welcome back Soul and I know what your going to say so don't worry I called in a favor from a friend to help you look for Maka, also Kid and Blackstar are already a out there searching for her." Lord Death said just as someone came into the room. "Ah here's the person that will help you look for Maka." Lord Death said.

I turned around and I saw a kid with Spiky sliver hair with a sword strapped around his back and he was warring a black kimono and his name was Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of Squad Ten.


	3. Chapter 3 The Search For Maka Begins

Chapter 3: The Search For Maka Begins

Last time:_ Souls Pov_

_ I turned around and I saw a kid with spiky sliver hair with a sword strapped around his back and he was wearing a black kimono and his name was Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of Squad Ten._

* * *

Souls Pov

I was really confused like why did he have a sword and why wasnt it in human form so I finally decided to ask. " Lord Death who is this kid and why is his weapon not in human form?" I asked with a side glance at the kid.

" Well it's a long story but I'll tell you then we have to get down to why he's here." Lord Death said getting ready to tell me.

{Flashback Lord Death Pov}

I was walking down the steps of the school when I spotted a slivered haired boy leaning against the steps with a gash in his side as I got to the bottom of the steps he passed out from loss of blood. I walked over to the boy and picked him up and brought to the nurse.

" Uh where am I?" Toshiro asked as he tried to clear the haziness from his eyes. He then came face to face with me and jumped a little bit.

" Hi it's nice to meet you I'm Lord Death it's nice to meet you here have some candy." I said as I put some hard candy on his lap. All he did was stare up at me and he took a pice in his mouth. "Well since your awake how about you tell me how you got here?" I asked him.

"Well I was sent here to take care of some hallows when I almost finished off the last one when it extended its claw and almost priced me through if I didn't cut it's arm off I would be dead. Thanks for helping me if you need any help give me call." Toshiro said as he left.

{End Flashback}

Toshirio Pov

As Lord Death finished the story I started to explain why I was here. "So to why I'm here it's to help you look for your friend Maka." I said looking at the boy named Soul.

" I don't think I need help from a grade schooler." He said looking at me.

I was ticked off at this kid and I had enough of his attitude, "You listen here you little kid I am not a grade schooler I'm the Captain Of Squad Ten so I deserve some respect from you." I said as we glared at each other.

Outskirts of Death City Azien's Pov ( For any one who guessed Azien was one of the figures then you were right.)

I was looking down on the city waiting for my partner to get back when he returned I finally asked," Did it wirk is she gone?" I asked.

"He answered by saying " Not sure if she's dead but I'm sure she's not coming back anytime soon." My partner said.

Makas Pov

I was finally able to walk around without help of a walking stick. " Hey how are doing this morning?" Ruika asked as I walked over to her and answered.

"I feel fine and I wish I could meet more people here so I could make mor friends then just the ones I have here." I said as Rukia smiled at me.

" Well I talked to my brother and he decided to take you around the soul society and introduce you to all the captains and all the lunettes later today so be prepared." Rukia said.

I was excited and couldn't wait to go and meet everyone.


	4. Chapter 4 Time To Meet Soul Reapers

Chapter 4 Time To Meet Soul Reapers

_Last Time _

_ I couldn't wait to meet everyone _

* * *

Maka's Pov

I was walking around with Ruika and Byakuya Kuchiki they were showing me around the Soul Society next were the squad barracks. I was surprised to see how big it was there until something bummed into me.

"Well that hurt a lot but that's what I get for running around and not looking were I was going." A cheery voice said. "Oops you must be the one I ran into." The voice said. I looked up and saw a little girl with pink hair and big brown eyes.

"Yea it's ok that didn't hurt that much." I said as Byakuya came over and helped me up.

"Well that's good by the way my name is Yachiru Kusajishi lieutenant of squad eleven. Oh come with me you should meet Kenny." Yachiru said dragging me to Squad eleven to meet someone named Kenny. When we got there she knocked on the door. "Hey Kenny it's me I brought someone to meet you. She said.

"Oh really then come on in." A big scary voice came from inside the door. When Yachira opened the door I came face to face with a guy with black spiky hair, wearing an eye patch and a white coat with the numeral number eleven. "Well so this is the kid, might as well introduce my self I'm the Captain of squad eleven Kenpachi Zaraki." The man said as fainted from fear.

"Mind to tell me what happened here Zaraki?" Byakuya said as I came too and got up with the help of Rukia. When he was done explaining what happened a bald guy came out of Squad Eleven barracks.

"Hey what you guys doing here?" The bald guy asked Rukia and Byakuya.

"We are showing this nice young lady around." Byakuya said which surprised me when he called me nice and a young lady.

"So your showing this weak and scrawny girl around the Soul Society and by the way weak and scrawny my names Ikkaku Madarme." Ikkaku said which was really ticking me off as I took a book out of the kimono Ruika lent me.

"Maka Chop!" I yelled as my book came down right on top of his head.

"Wow you knocked baldy out cold." Yachiru said poking his face as I put my book back into my kimono.

"So much for weak and scrawny." Byakuya said walking away with Rukia as she was pushing me away from squad eleven.

"Ok so how about we go to squad 13 next?"Rukia asked her brother.

"No let's go to squad twelve and there is no argument about it ok Rukia." Byakuya said as he took my hand and I sorta blushed.

When we got there we saw a girl with long black braided hair looking at us with no emotion.

"Nice to see you Nemu we are looking for Captain Kurotsuchi is he in?" Byakuya asked still holding my hand.

"Yes please come in and I will show you were Lord Mayuri." Nemu said leading us into Squad 12 Lab. "Lord Mayuri we have visitors here to see you." Nemu said as the Captain turned around all I had time to do was see him regenerate his arm and I was gone in a flash.

I was running when I ran into Captan Kenpachi Zaraki, "Want to fight me new girl?" He asked pulling out his sword and I was gone again still running for my life and then I ran into someone then a bag of gummy bears fell into my lap.

"Ow well that hurt a lot." Said a man with long sliver hair and really kind eyes as he was picking up all of his snacks.

" Oh man I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you." I said helping him up and going to hand him back his bag of gummy bears.

" No that's all right you keep that bag by the way my name is Jushiro Ukitake Captian of squad 13 I'll take you to my barracks.

"There you are me and Byakuya were so worried about you when you ran off oh I see you meet Captain Ukitake." Rukia said as she bowed to her Captain then Byakuya came and meet up with us.

"Glad to see you that your ok thank you for watching over her Jushiro."Byakuya said as he grabbed my hand to go to the next barracks which happened to be squad two.

We got there and saw Captain Sofon giving a fighting lesson with the help of Yoruichi Shihoin. "Hi there little Byakuya." Yoruichi said when Byakuya got a tick mark on his head and was about to yell when me and Rukia got him out before he could yell.

Next we went to squad three and what I saw there was kinda weird was a guy with short silver hair chained to his desk with a strawberry blond next to him. "Is it necessary to have me chained here." The sliver haired boy said.

"Yes Gin the head Captain told me to keep an eye on you and you scare Izuru." Said the strawberry blond.

"Hey Rangiku how are and Gin doing?" Rukia asked as she came up with me following her.

" Oh fine just working on getting Gin to clam down a little also if your looking for my Captain he's out for awhile." Rangiku said.

"Ok well let us know when he gets back we're on are way to squad four see you around." Rukia said as me and Byakuya followed her to squad four.

When we got there we stood in front of an office door and Byakuya knocked on the door and clam voice told use to enter do we did. "Welcome to squad four how can I help you." A nice lady with black braided hair said.

"Oh not much Captain just showing this new girl around to meet everyone." Ruika said.

" Oh well my name is Retsu Unohana and next to me is my lieutenant Isane Kotetsu oh and this is my fourth seat Hanataro so what's your name?" She asked me after she introduced me to some if her squad.

" My name is Maka it's nice to meet you Captain Unohana." I said as we made our way to squad six. We agreed to skip squad nine because they had a lot of trouble on their hands today.

" Well this is squad nine so while my brother has a talk with Renji why don't read for a little bit because I'm gonna talk with Ichigo he just goy here so just wait flr a little bit." Rukia said as she went to go talk so I just took out my book and started to read.

While I was reading Renji came over and took my book from me and was looking through it with Ichigo. "Ther are no pictures in this book how can you read it unless shesan egg head." Renji said laughing with Ichigo and I had it with them I took my book and this is what I did.

"Maka Chop!" I said hitting them both then walking off to squad five to meet some new people.

As I was walking with Rukia and talking I ran into a girl with her hair in a bun and kind eyes." Oh my I'm sorry my name is Momo and me and my Captain Shinji are going to see Head Captain Yamamoto why not come along." She said so we did. Today was a strange day the next mya be even stranger just got find out I thought to myself.


	5. Chapter 5 The Search Starts Now

Chapter 5 The Search Starts Now

Toshiro's Pov

I have had it with this kid and we were in the middle of a glaring contest with each other and growling at each other then this guy in a black suit and read hair came in. "How long have they been at this Lord Death?" He asked looking at me and Soul.

" About an hour but it ends now. Reaper Chop." Lord Death yelled as his big hands smashed me and souls heads. They really hit hard. "Now if you two are done fighting can you two start searching for Maka." Lord Death said and we nodded our heads.

I then just remembered something I had to do soon. "Lord Death sir I have a Captains meeting in a few hours so I will have to leave soon to make it but I'll be back later to help with the search." I said as my phone began to ring, the caller Id said it was Rangiku so I picked up as we left Lord Deaths room. "What do you want Rangiku I'm busy. No I'm not comeing back to the Captains meeting now goodbye." I said as I hung up.

"So who was that?" Soul asked walking next to me. We still don't get along but at least we can start a normal conversation.

"That was my lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, she wants me to come back to the Soul Society to meet someone new I told her I would meet the new person when I came back for the meeting. So any one else helping us look for your friend?" I asked as we exited the school.

"Yeah some friends of mine have already started looking for her. How about I take you to the last place me and Maka were?" I nodded as we started walking towards the outskirts of Death City. "So this is the last place you saw her before a portal opened and she fell through." I said as Soul nodded then we heard a bone chilling laugh. "Who's there show yourself." I said when a hand grabbed Soul from behind.

"Asura." Soul said out of breathe.

"He's not alone. Hello Toshiro." Said a voice I knew to well.

"Aizen!" I yelled surprised then Aizen drew his sowed comeing at me and I was frozen with fear.

At the Soul Society

Byakuyas Pov

The meeting was supposed to have started an hour ago but it hasn't because we were waiting for Toshrio.

"I wonder were he is?" Everyone was whispering.

We waited some more but then the meeting started in went on for an hour then we were dismissed "Rukia get Maka we are going to the world of the living but a different one to find Toshiro. I said as we left to get Maka and leave to find our friend.


	6. Chapter 6 To Find Toshrio

Chapter 6: To Find Toshrio

Maka's Pov

I was excited to go to a different world but we had to stop by a candy shop to get a Gigi which is a portal pol body for Rukia and Byakuya and then we were on our way to the new world.

"I can tell your excited so am I and my brother even though he won't show it." Rukia whispered to me as the portal to the new world opened and we stepped through.

"Ok enough talk let's get searching." Byakuya said as we started our search.

Toshrio's Pov

My vision was slowly coming back to me but I had a ravening headache as I tried to sit up but I couldn't see right so I staggered a bit but grabbed a wall to keep my balance. I started to look around and saw I was back at the DWMA I looked to my right and saw Soul sitting up in the bed next to mine. He looked up and when he saw me he smiled.

"Oh good your ok. You should sit down you took some serious damage from the guy with the sword." Soul said. Then it all came back to me.

Flashback (Still Toshrio's Pov)

Aizen came at me with his sword I was frozen when two gun shots came out of nowhere.

"Sorry we're late we had to pick up some friends." A kid with black hair that had three white strips in it he also wore a black suit with a skull thing holding his tie in place with two guns.

"Kid thanks for coming now help me." Soul said when someone else jumped on what Soul called it the Kishins head.

"Yahoo that was awesome." A young boy with blue spiky hair, a star tattoo on his shoulder and a black sleeves shirt with pale brown shorts.

Soul stood up and so did I. I drew my sword and got ready to fight. "No one else gets to fight Aizen but me anyone who gets in my way I can't guarantee your safety." I said as I held Hyorinmara and all Aizen did was smirk at me.

The others just looked as I went into the sky to fight Aizen and I believe the others got my message cause they went to go fight the Kishin Asura.

"Be carful Toshiro." Soul said as he went to catch up with his friends to help fight Asura.

My fight wasn't going as well as I thought it would I was priced through my stomach with his sword I tried to hold back a gasp of pain as he pulled out his sword as my blood dripped from it. I was still fighting even though I was in horrible pain and I already used shekia and bankia. Soul and his friends weren't having much luck and thats when my world went dark.

End of Flashback (Still Toshiros Pov)

I finally remembered most of it as I fell backwards on my bed still in awful pain as I held my stomach as I puked up my guts not really but it felt like I did.

"Hey I'm glad your ok and not dead. You were touch and go for awhile but we were able to save you." Soul said as he pat my back to help my stomach calm down. Then my eyes Got droopy and I went to sleep.

Byakuyas Pov

We asked around town and finally had a lead on where to find Toshrio we were at this school called DWMA.


	7. Chapter 7 A Misunderstanding

Chapter 7: A Misunderstanding

Last time: Byakuya, Ruika, and Maka asked around town and found out that Toshiro was at a school called the DWMA.

* * *

Byakuya's Pov

We finally made it to the school we knew we would find Toshiro here. We all got kinda of worried when he didn't come to the Captains meeting because he never missed a meeting.

"Brother what are you waiting for we better start up these stairs or we'll not get up there till it's dark." Ruika said to me as Maka fell asleep on the first step. I walked over to the step and picked her up and started up the stairs as Maka cuddled up to my chest and my cheeks turned a little red with a blush.

Soul's Pov

I looked over at Toshiro and smiled as I saw him sleeping peacefully and not in very much pain. As I was about to go back to sleep I heard the door open and in came Black Star and Tsubaki with Blair on her head.

"Yo Soul how you feeling?" Black Star asked as he high five'd my hand that was not shattered from our fight.

"I'm okey and glad to see that Toshiro is not in as much pain and is breathing evenly again and that's pretty much what's happening." I said as the nurse came in to change our bandages.

"I really miss Maka." Blair said as she jumped on my bed and cuddled up to me as tears left her eyes and mine. As soon as we stopped crying Toshiro finally woke up again but with a start as if he had a bad dream.

Toshrio's Pov

I woke up from the most awful dream, I was standing there and I couldn't move as I watched everyone I cared about die right before my eyes. I then looked around and saw Souls shocked face looking at me along with a cat looking at me as well.

"Whoa man are you okey?" He asked with worry in his voice. I shook my head yes and sat there for a minute then got up with some help from Soul. Then he handed me some crutches to use to walk.

We both left the infirmary and walked around the school as we started to hear shouts from outside and saw kid fly through a window and Black Star fly across the floor. So me and Soul went to go outside and that's when I saw Byakuya and Rukia with Kenpachi and Yachiru gardening a girl with blond hair in a ponytail and black kimono.( Kenpachi and Yachiru came because the Head Captain thought Byakuya's team was taking to long.)

Byakuya's Pov

We finally made it to the top of the stairs were we were confronted by Squad Elevens Captain and Lieutenant who just smiled at us. They told us that the head Captain sent them because we were taking to long to come back.

"Hey Kid come here I found Maka." A boy with spiky blue hair holding a enchanted sword. Then a kid with three white strips in a black suit with a skull brooch holding two pistols.

"So these are the people who stole Maka set her down and leave before we have to hurt you." The boy with the white strips in his hair said as he pointed his guns at me. I gave Maka to Yachiru to protect her as I pulled out Zen-Bon Sakura to fight back.

"Brother let me help you." Rukia said as she pulled out her sword as we started to fight back I hit the kid with blue hair through the window and Rukia hit the white strips in his hair across the floor. When we saw Toshiro come outside and that's when the sky darkened and then we saw Sosuke Aizen and the others saw something called a Kishin.

"No way." We all said as they both floated in the air with smug smiles.


	8. Chapter 8: A One Way Ticket To The Past

Chapter 8: A One Way Ticket To The Past

Souls Pov

"Hey Kid are you all right and you to Black Star?" I asked as I ran over to them with Toshiro right behind me. Kid got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"That girl is so dead." Kid growled under his breath. Then Black Star got up and said " I'm gonna take down the guy that was with her." Then they both ran outside but stopped when they saw everyone looking at the sky.

"What's going on?" Black Star asked. Then Kid looked up to the sky then tapped Black Stars shoulder and pointed upwards. When he looked up and was confused to see Asura there. I was scared to see him.

I looked over to the side to look at the strangers the guy with black hair with a white hiro with a number six on it was looking at the other guy with a angry look on his face but then I saw Maka and her eyes were slowly opening.

Maka's Pov

I opened my eyes and saw confused looks up at the sky then I looked up and saw someone I thought I would never see again. "Asura no way." I whispered scared.

He saw I was awake and shot a blast at me but Byakuya got in front of me and blocked the attack. Before it could hit me when Aizen was about to attack a black light came out of no where with someone yelling the name of the attack.

Normal Pov

"Getsuga Tensho." Someone yelled out of no where when the person landed he had on a hollow mask on.

"Ichigo when did you get her?" Rukia said as she ran up to him and hugged him. Ichigo took his mask off and hugged Rukia back and said, "I felt something was wrong and then all of a sudden here I was." Ichigo said as they both heard a bone chilling laugh.

"Glad you could make it Ichigo Kurosaki now you can join your friends as I'm going to kill them." Aizen said as the smoke around him cleared and showed that he was unharmed.

"That's impossible I used all my strength in that one attack." Ichigo said as he and Rukia went back over by Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Yachiru. Then Maka got up and was standing next to Byakuya when Soul came over with Toshiro right behind him.

"Maka your okay I'm so glad." Soul said as he came next to her. "Soul your okay." Maka said as he was there smiling at her. They hugged then were about to get ready to attack.

Ichigo looked over and saw Toshiro. "Toshiro it's you what the heck happened to you?" Ichigo asked.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you and I'll tell you later." Toshiro said.

Then all of a sudden a portal opened and Byakuya , Rukia , Ichigo , Toshiro, Maka, Soul, Black Star ,Kid , Tsubaki , Liz and Patty all fell in.

"Haven fun in the past." Aizen said just as the portal closed.

In the past

They all woke up in the bushes and saw a young Momo in an academy outfit then they all realized what had happened, "We're in the past!" They all screamed and had no idea what to do.


	9. Chapter 9 The Dilemma Part 1

Chapter 9 The Dilemma Part 1

Recently

As we know so far Maka from the Soul Eater world was sent to the Soul Society after being pulled through a portal by the Kishin where she meet Rukia, Byakuya, and Ichigo. When she woke up she was in Byakuya's mansion. In the Soul Eater world Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of squad ten went to go help Soul find his friend Maka unknown to him that she was in the Soul Society, while he was there searching for her Maka was meeting all the squads and she was surprised to find out how many of them were crazy. Later with Soul and Toshiro they were looking for Maka when they were ambushed by the Kishin and Aizen when it looked like they couldn't win Souls friends showed up and helped as Toshiro went to take on Aizen they all lost though. In the Soul Society there was a Captains meeting and to everyone's surprise Toshiro missed it confused the HeadCaptain sent Byakuya,Rukia, and Maka to that world to find out what happened to Toshiro. In the DWMA Toshiro woke up with a broken leg and his body in awful pain. As Soul told him what happened they were walking in the hallway when to people came flying into the school it was Souls friends Kid and Black Star. They got back up and went back to fighting to Toshrio's surprise they were fighting Byakuya, Rukia, and the captain and lieutenant of squad eleven while also protecting Maka but the fight was cut short when the Kishin and Aizen appeared. Aizen was about to attack when a Getsuga Tenshō was fired and Ichigo appeared but it turned out that Aizen still had one trick up his sleeve he opened a portal under all of them and it turned out they all ended up in the past.

* * *

No ones pov

As they all tried to process what they just saw they found out the only thing they could think of. " We're in the past. How is this even possible?" Ichigo asked in disbelief as he looked at the others they were just as confused as he was.

Byakuya was the first to get up he walked over to Maka to see if she was ok. When he got to her he helped her up and got a glare from Soul. Byakuya just agreed to ignore it for now. When Maka was up on her feet she looked around and smiled at Soul and then Byakuya she used his arm to steady herself.

Ichigo went to help Rukia and they both went to help Toshiro up. Ichigo put him on his back. "Ichigo what are you doing I can walk on my own." Toshiro asked surprised. "No you can't don't be so stubborn and let me help." Ichigo said as he and Rukia walked over to the group.

All of them couldn't find Kenpachi and Yachiru they thought maybe they didn't come with them , but they had bigger problems to handle right now like how to get back home so they started walking but staying hidden behind bushes and trees.

As they were walking Ichigo sensed a spirt energy he knew all to well it was Sōsuke Aizen and he took off as Rukia yelled to him," Wait Ichigo were are you going come back!" She yelled as she went after him followed by everyone else. When he saw Aizen he was about to draw his sword when everyone tried to stop but as they did he fell out of the bush right in front of Aizen then he remembered he was in the past and mentally cursed himself mentally as Aizen bent down to help him up.

"Are you all right?" Aizen asked as he helped him up. "Can you tell me what squad your in?" He asked agian. Ichigo stammered for a minuet, "Ummmmmm I'm in squad uhh Ten." Ichigo said without thinking and he mentally cursed himself agian. "Ok let's get you there." Aizen said grabbing his wrist and taking him there what had he gotten himself into this time he thought as he was dragged away from his friends.

At Squad Ten Barracks

Isshin was doing his paperwork while Rangiku was slacking off on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Isshin got up to answer it," Ah Aizen what can I do to help you?" He asked as Aizen led Ichigo into the office. "I believe this is one of your new-squad members I found him wandering around." Aizen said then left.

Ichigo looked around and noticed that his dad was the Captain of squad ten at this time he was wondering what he has just gotten into.


	10. Chapter 10 : The Dilemma Part 2

The Dilemma Part 2

Last Time: When Ichigo and his new and old friends were sent to the past things couldn't be worse because without him and his friends not in their time Sōsuke Aizen could take over Ichigo's and Soul's world. To make matters worse Ichigo was discovered by past Aizen and is now under the command of his dad Captain of Squad Ten now what.( Before we start since Ichigo and his friends are stuck in the past it's a little messed up you'll understand what I mean when you read it now let's go).

* * *

Ichigo's Pov

As I was being looked at by Rangiku I felt a strange shift in the time stream that it made me dizzy and I passed out.

Byakuya's Pov

As we tried to think of a way to save Ichigo I noticed Maka was getting sleepy since the sun was starting to set. "Are you tired we could rest." I said in a carding voice. All Maka did was nod and fell asleep on my lap. I didn't seem to notice a cold glare I was getting from Soul.

Rukia was on lookout duty in the middle of the night when Maka woke up and walked over to her to help. I was in a tree on lookout as well. All of a sudden I heard Maka and Rukia scream and saw that they have been found by a squad 2 member. "What squad are you in?" He asked. I could tell Rukia was thinking hard about how to answer that question.

Rukia's pov

As I was thinking of how to replay only one number came to mind and I blurted it out, " Squad Six." When I said I started mentally screaming at myself as we were dragged there helpless to stop it.

When we got there I was face to face with a younger vision of my brother which was odd but I just chose to let it go as we both sat down and I shifted nervously. "Hm... You two must be new recruits ." Was what my brother said when his office door opened and a girl with shoulder length black hair and deep violet eyes entered witha brown bag.

"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something I can come back." The girl said as she noticed me and Maka was in here. "No of course not Hisana come on in." My brother said as I noticed that the girl in the doorway was my older sister and I almost started crying but held it back. I saw Maka was enveness to see my sister so close to my brother I almost laughed at it myself.

* * *

Well another chapter done you'll have to wait to see what squads the others end up in Next will most likely be Toshiro , Byakuya, and soul find out next time. This is CrossoverLover2013!


	11. Chapter 11: The Dilemma Part 3

Chapter 11: The Dilemma Part 3

Last Time: With Ichigo and friends trapped in the past things are going out of whack first Ichigo is stuck in Squad Ten under the command of his father, then if things couldn't get worse Rukia and Maka are now in Squad six under the command of Byakuya Kuchiki Rukia's older brother. While he was having a chat with them his wife Hisana came in with lunch for him which made Maka super mad since she likes Byakuya. With this going on what's going to happen to the others lets find out now.

* * *

Ichigo's Pov

As I came to I was face to face with a busty strawberry blond and I freaked out fell off the couch and hit my head. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I'll go let the Captain know your awake. You stay hear and don't move from that spot." She said as I sat dazed on the floor.

I started to think of that ripple I felt ,"_What was that did anyone else feel it or was it just me?_" I thought to myself as the office door opened and the strawberry blond and her Capitan entered the door. When I saw it was my dad I knew now that I wasn't dreaming and now realized the Strawberry blond really was the young Rangiku Matsumoto. "_**Hey king what's going on out there I just felt a weird ripple in**_** time.**" A voice in my head said and I realized it was my Hollow half talking to me, and I was not in the mood for that right now.

I was about to answer him when the Captain who right now was my dad started talking to me, so me and my hollow both listened initially to what he was going to say, "Well welcome to squad ten I'm the Captain Isshin Shiba and this is my Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and you must be a new member. Odd though I don't remember getting any new members beside Lil' Shiro over there." He said pointing to a little white haired boy in a soul reaper uniform doing paperwork most likely Rangiku's.

Me and my hollow were most likely very confused about the situation that was going on right now and had no idea how to handle it. I needed help and needed it now more then ever.

Toshiro's Pov

We were now missing Ichigo, Rukia and Maka so next would either be me, Byakuya or Soul I was so confused when my injuries started to hurt again and the tree branch I was sitting in broke and down I went. I was sure I was about to hit the ground when something or someone caught me when I opened my eyes I came face to face with the younger version od Squad 13 Captain Jushiro Ukitake. I was to stunted to speak so he went first, " Well hi there little one. I see your hurt how about I take you to squad Four to see Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu and then after that I can show you around my squad." He said with a kind voice like always.

So then we were on our way to Squad Four for a check up on my injuries and then I was going to be shown around Squad 13 I was so confused right now didn't really respond to what he said as he carried me all the way to Squad Four to see Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu. We got there in about 45 minutes was taken into an exam room so they could look over my injures and give a report about it to Ukitakae. Unohana went to go talk to him as I just sat there bored out of my mind with nothing that occupies me long enough so I don't go insane. Both Ukitakae and Unohana entered and said I was aloud to go. "Thank you." I said and bowed as I got off the table and was glad to able to walk now without crutches.

"Lets go and see my squad and meet all my subordinates you'll love them especially Kaien he is so nice. " Ukitakae said as he dragged me to his squad beside my protests. so when we arrived I finally got my wrist back from a death grip as I entered the Captains office with Ukitakae as we waited for Kaien to come so I could meet him properly so we weren't total strangers and so we could get along with each other the one thing I wanted to do though was find my friends and find a back to the present so we could stop Aizen and this Kishin is what Soul called it from destroying both worlds and become there soul ruler of whatever was left of them.

All of a sudden the office door opened and I came Kaien Shiba followed by this times Rukia. "Hi Captain you called us we rushed over as soon as you called. Are you feeling alright your not sick again are you." Kaien asked worried as Rukia poured tea for everyone in the room.

"No I'm fine I wanted to introduce to this nice little boy I meet outside today he fell form.. " He was about to say when someone came flying through the wall. I noticed it was Ikkaku and he was sparing with Yachiru Kusajishi Lieutenant of Squad Eleven with the Captain Kenpachi Zaraki watching them with a menacing smile on his face. This was so odd I couldn't even describe it.

There came another knock at the door and Rukia came to get it when she opened it I realized it was my old Captain being followed by I couldn't believe who it was it was Ichigo wherein the squad ten insigne on the inside of his uniform then our eyes meet and we were both so relived.

No ones Pov

Ichigo and Toshiro both sighed in relive on seeing each other were both safe and sound. Then all of a sudden a large wave of energy was felt through out the whole Soul Society and it was clear that meant Hollows were coming they all cursed in their heads and went to intercept them.

* * *

** That was my chapter I hoped you all liked it in the next one we will see what happened to Byakuya and Soul before the Hollows attacked so I hope you stay tuned to see what happens next and please review if you want me to update soon see you all later peace.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Dellima Part 4

Chapter 12: The Dellima Part 4

Last Time: Toshiro just like Ichigo, Rukia, and Maka was found by a past version of someone they knew. Toshiro was found by Captain Ukitakee and taken to squad 13 where he meet the lieutenant Kaien Shiba and a young Rukia Kuchiki. All of a sudden Ichigo's dad a younger Toshiro and Ichigo came in. Ichigo and Toshiro were glad to see each other when they heard an awful howl and went to see what it was and saw a giant hollow they had to fight. Now before we get to that fight we see what happened to Byakuya and Soul before the hollow came.

* * *

Byakuya's Pov

Now that Toshiro was found I was now stuck with a kid that didn't like me all he did was glare at me all day. "Do you have a problem with me?" I asked in my normal cold tone." he stopped glaring so he could answer me. "What's your relationship with Maka?" Soul asked as he went back to glaring at me.

That question surprised me more than I thought. What dose she mean to me it's hard to know I thought to myself as he glared at me so I decided to answer. "When I found her when she first appeared in our world I helped her out and took care of her. So what she'a like to me is a sweet girl who cares about anyone no matter who they are or what they are." I answered with a smile on my face.

Then he just went back to glaring so I decided it was time to move to a different place so we could go and look for Rukia, Maka, Ichigo, and Toshiro so on we went on. About an hour later we reached squad six of the past and I saw Rukia and Maka but what surprised me the most was that Hisana was there with them.

Rukia and Maka looked out the window and their eyes meet mine and I saw then sigh in relief and sneak out of the office.

Maka's Pov

When I saw Soul and Byakuya I smiled as me and Rukia snuck out of the younger Byakuya's office and made our way over to Soul and our Byakuya. "Glad to see that you two are ok." I said as she hugged both of them. To my supruise Byakuya hugged me back. "Glade to see that you two are ok." He said to me and Rukia and we smiled back at him.

We looked around but we didn't see Toshiro, Rukia spoke up first, " Hey were's Toshiro?" Rukia asked as me and her looked around for him as we contuined to walk. We stopped when Byakuya was about to tell us we all heard a terrible howl.

No Ones Pov

Maka froze with fear at the sound of that howl and dropped to her knees. Byakuya went to her. "Are you ok?" He asked Maka who was shaking in his arms and he could feel a glare from Soul but ignored it for now.

"I know that howl it's that thing that attacked me when I was still in my world and when I came to yours." Maka said grabbing her kamoino sleeves. They all went to see were the hollow was and that's when we saw Ichigo young and there Toshiro, Captian Ukatakka and Ichigo's dad also the lieutenant Kaien Shiba and a younger Rukia. Helping them could be header then they thought.

* * *

**And that was that chapter next time we will see a battle with a hollow in the Dellima Part 5 Peace :) **


End file.
